


Iunctio: Рекс

by Kaname_Seiu



Series: Mass Effect: история Кай Шепард [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Fic, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: Изложение событий ME от лица неподражаемого Урднота Рекса, закадровые моменты, пропущенные сцены.
Series: Mass Effect: история Кай Шепард [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866220





	1. Заказы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iunctio: Wrex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102707) by [SinVraal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinVraal/pseuds/SinVraal). 



> Гамма: [DI_Spector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_Spector)  
> Iunctio (в пер. с лат.) – связь, соединение, притяжение.  
> Оригинал текста также на [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4776954/1/Iunctio-Wrex)  
> 

От автора: для читателей «Iunctio», события, предшествовавшие главе «Убийца» _._

Урднот Рекс рассеянно закинул ещё одну улитку в рот, пристально изучая датапад, видавший лучшие времена. Маринованный моллюск в твёрдой скорлупе громко треснул, когда кроган намеренно раздавил его широкими челюстями. Сидящие рядом саларианские посетители ресторана разом вздрогнули, хотя очень старались игнорировать наёмника без приличных манер, ворвавшегося в их привычный мир.

Благодаря широте полей зрения, характерной для его расы, Рекс мог с лёгкостью наблюдать за сборищем тонких, как тростник, инопланетян, молча наслаждаясь их явным дискомфортом. Он давным **-** давно взял за привычку непрерывно следить за движениями и реакциями тех, кто находился в непосредственной близи от него; и именно благодаря ей он был ещё жив.

Владелец ресторана суетился за барной стойкой, и это был единственный саларианец, которого присутствие Рекса не беспокоило. С тех пор, как кроган пристрастился к моллюскам в твёрдой скорлупе — деликатесу с родной планеты саларианцев, он стал периодически посещать ничем не примечательный ресторан в Пятом жилом секторе Цитадели, когда хотел немного развлечься. Визиты были недешёвыми, но щедрые чаевые гарантировали, что владелец всегда будет рад его видеть и будет чинно игнорировать тот факт, что вообще **-** то цветные скорлупки не предназначены для еды.

Рекс снова хмуро уставился в датапад, листая окна с различными счетами, которые он щедро раскидал по обширной финансовой сети экономического сектора Цитадели. С учетом, что источники дохода Рекса были весьма сомнительны с точки зрения закона, он быстро понял, что платить по счетам — верный способ себя подставить. Поэтому если его счёт внезапно заморозят или придется быстро покидать систему — без средств к существованию он не останется.

Рекс не жил с размахом — не считая визитов в саларианские рестораны — так как с работой наёмника рассчитывать на стабильный доход не приходилось. Он вывел на маленький дисплей сообщение, полученное час назад, и прочитал его снова. Изложенное в нём предложение о работе стоило серьёзно обдумать.

Он не любил брать заказы на Цитадели. Работа охранником была невыносима скучна, а что **-** то иное грозило столкновением со службой безопасности. Агенты СБЦ отличались дотошностью и упёртостью, да и взятки брали немаленькие — если вообще брали. Рекс считал себя прагматиком и не любил излишних осложнений.

Наёмник выключил датапад и легонько постучал им по поверхности стола, наслаждаясь вкусом последней хрустящей улитки. Он хорошо понимал, что помимо достойного вознаграждения, не стоило отмахиваться от возможности быть на хорошем счету у Серого Посредника. Насколько он знал, Посредник редко снисходил до грязной работы, и это вызывало определенное любопытство.

Больше кредитов Рекс жаждал найти лекарство от скуки. Слишком долго он не сталкивался с серьёзными испытаниями, а этот заказ выглядел потенциально интересным. Пора было спуститься на землю и начать задавать провокационные вопросы. Он быстро перевел платеж на счет ресторана и направился к выходу. Саларианцы вздохнули с облегчением, едва кроган скрылся в толпе с нижних уровней.

— Фист, значит? — пророкотал себе под нос Рекс, топая по переполненной улице. — Дрянное имя...

***

Рекс прищуренным взглядом осматривал посетителей «Логова Коры». Его появление уже привлекло лишнее внимание, но он предпочел игнорировать заинтересованные взгляды, взамен высматривая потенциальные угрозы. Он знал, что большая часть местной публики при вспышке насилия, очевидно, попрячется либо разбежится... Но всегда стоит учитывать, что может объявиться выскочка, возомнивший себя героем. Глупое решение. Обычно с фатальным исходом.

Самый большой неизведанный потенциал представляли танцоры **-** азари. Долгожители, возраст которых одним взглядом определить было невозможно. Был велик шанс, что кто **-** то из них имеет боевую подготовку или является квалифицированным биотиком. И всё же Рекс счел маловероятным, что азари особо преданы своему нанимателю. При первых же признаках неприятностей они просто растворятся среди жилых секторов.

Оставалась одна единственная очевидная проблема в исполнении контракта — вышибала, охранявший вход в административные помещения. Рекс осторожно держал другого крогана в поле зрения, пока шёл сквозь забитое клиентами помещение, и знал, что его оппонент делает то же самое.

Рекс мгновенно понял, что кроган **-** вышибала ещё относительно молод; его чёрно **-** синий гребень был гладким, непокрытый глубокими линиями и бороздами, появляющимися с возрастом. Темно **-** синий был цветом выходцев клана Горгот — одной из самых больших и густонаселенных колоний первого порядка, которые всё ещё цеплялись за жизнь в окрестностях системы Тучанки. Но угольно **-** чёрная вершина гребня указывала на смешанную кровь, и Рекс задумался о последствиях такого скрещивания. Броня вышибалы была тяжелой на вид, но старой и изношенной, будто бы вычищенной и восстановленной, чтобы выглядеть более впечатляюще, чем есть на самом деле.

Без сомнений, этот кроган производил сильное впечатление на остальных инопланетян. Однако, когда Рекс сменил направление движения и пошел прямиком к административным помещениям, он уже точно знал, с кем имеет дело. Молодой воин, возможно, выдворенный со своим кланом, подбиравший любую работу, в попытке сделать себе имя, чтобы получить хорошие наемничьи заказы. Но он был всего лишь декорацией — он должен был выглядеть устрашающе и останавливать драки до их начала обещаниями быстрой и жестокой расправы.

Рекса мало что могло задеть, но вид выходца из собственного народа, которого использовали для явно чёрной работы, растревожил его обычно спокойное отношение к лицемерию, пронизывавшему его жизнь насквозь.

— Мне нужно увидеть Фиста, — резко заявил Рекс, остановившись напротив вышибалы достаточно близко, что потревожить его личное пространство. Ненавязчивый вызов, который сложно будет проигнорировать, знакомый всем кроганам из родной системы.

— Фист занят, — прорычал Горгот, ощетинившись на вторжение.

— Не сомневаюсь. Одна из ваших голубеньких полирует ему болт? — усмехнулся Рекс. — Или же твой хозяин думает, какой у него остался выбор? Отойди. А лучше — поищи себе новую работу.

Вышибала занервничал, но остался решительно стоять на месте.

— И зачем помесь из клана Горгот прислуживает безгорбому человеку? — спросил Рекс с расчетливой долей презрения. — Раздача пинков пьяным саларианцам нынче хорошо оплачивается?

Выражение лица молодого воина не изменилось, но Рекс заметил красноречивое расширение его узких зрачков — невольная реакция, предшествующая атаке. Это говорило о том, что догадка Рекса о смешанном наследии крогана была более **-** менее верной. Кроме того, тот дорожил своими клановыми связями, и издевки наёмника его уязвили.

Это был рискованный манёвр. Рекс обычно предпочитал прагматизм в достижении своих целей. Провоцировать же потасовку в переполненном баре было не самым эффективным способом выполнить контракт. Но он был в плохом настроении и глубоко внутри жаждал действий, настоящего вызова. Он отстраненно надеялся, что кто **-** нибудь из азари вмешается — и начнется поистине интересная заварушка.

Но шли секунды, а Горгот бездействовал.

— Вали отсюда, Рекс, — наконец прорычал вышибала. — Фист не принимает.

Он красноречиво положил ладонь на рукоять прикрепленного к поясу пистолета и встал в боевую стойку, вызывающе приглашая старшего крогана сделать первый шаг.

Рекс не мог не восхититься бахвальством молодого воина — даже при том, что оно было не к месту. Детёныш может даже достойно подраться. Рекс мысленно взвешивал все возможные варианты, когда заметил, что настроение толпы в баре заметно изменилось. На краю поля зрения появились три фигуры в полном боевом облачении. Они шли между столами, вызывая оживление среди посетителей.

— Я ещё вернусь, — отрезал Рекс.

Он развернулся и потопал прочь от рассерженного вышибалы, небрежно пройдя мимо новоприбывших, чтобы быстро, но тщательно оценить их. Это были не агенты СБЦ, как он предполагал. Это были военные Альянса — в сланцево **-** серых бронекостюмах и до зубов вооруженные. Ведущий человек, женщина, не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания, а вот двое других проводили его настороженными взглядами.

Может, они были и не из СБЦ, но внезапное появление человеческих солдат не сулило ему никакого преимущества. Рекс направился на выход. Проходя по мосту над воздушной магистралью, он лениво размышлял. Интересно, догадывались ли посетители бара, что едва не стали свидетелями редчайшего зрелища? В нынешние дни нечасто увидишь крогана – боевого мастера в бою.

Ниже по аллее открылись дверные створки, и появилась пара турианцев и человек — все облаченные в общеизвестные синие цвета Службы Безопасности. Рекс вздохнул про себя, когда их группа направилась в его сторону; турианцы держали в руках массивные «халиатские» винтовки. Наёмник попробовал проигнорировать их, но человек дерзко встал у него на пути.

— Урднот Рекс? — спросил мужчина дрогнувшим голосом.

Рекс остановился, намеренно нависнув над человеком и взглянув на него одним глазом:

— Да?

— Мы хотели бы с тобой переговорить, — заявил мужчина, расправив плечи, — в гарнизоне.

Рекс сердито воззрился на маленького человека. Он почти не сомневался, что справится со всеми троими, но тогда придется их убить, а убийство агентов СБЦ обычно сулит множество неприятностей. Однако, человек явно понимал, что его жизнь висит на волоске, и кроган тянул с ответом, позволив ему мучиться в неведении несколько долгих мгновений.

— Что ж, ведите, — наконец прогрохотал Рекс.

Он не обращал внимания на идущих по бокам турианцев, обдумывая, что делать дальше. Интересно, сколько кредитов стоило предательство Фиста, если он добровольно согласился прожить остаток своей короткой жизни с оглядкой? Продажный человек быстро вызвал наряд СБЦ, и это подсказывало наёмнику, что тот уже, вероятно, жалеет о своём предательстве. Хваленная власть криминальных авторитетов людей не будет стоить и гроша, если Серый Посредник решил, что ты его подвел...

Добравшись до гарнизона, агенты оставили Рекса в комнате ожидания. Это была стандартная процедура, но непосвященный мог занервничать или дать волю эмоциям. Опыт научил наёмника терпению, которое многие бы признали чуждым его расе. Рекс просто выжидал.

Некоторое время спустя агенты вернулись для допроса. Рекс был более чем уверен, что его отпустят. Хотя на Цитадели и действовал свод законов, изобилие рас и традиций препятствовало его надлежащему исполнению, кроме базовых постулатов о защите права собственности и личной безопасности. И как обычно, если речь шла о больших деньгах и большой политике, всегда находился изгой, которого отправляли под следствие, однако, Рекс сомневался, что у Фиста было столько влияния.

Кроган едва ли слушал распинания человеческого агента о потенциальном тюремном заключении, когда заметил три знакомых фигуры на другой стороне помещения. Они смотрели на него — военные Альянса Систем из «Логова Коры».

— Мы закончили? — наотрез спросил он агента.

— Держись подальше от Фиста, Рекс, — заявил человек.

Рекс проигнорировал его и, отвернувшись, тяжелым шагом направился к человеческим солдатам, резко остановившись перед их командиром. Она пристально наблюдала за ним, скрестив руки на груди и не выказывая беспокойства при его приближении. Её темно **-** серый бронекостюм был рассечен красной полосой, прерывавшейся угловатым символом на груди. Знаки отличия, догадался кроган.

Но в общем и целом, ему сложно было воспринимать людей всерьез. Тощие, мягкокожие, с коротким сроком жизни, они были весьма безрассудной расой, при том, что большая часть их популяции даже не прошла военной подготовки. А ещё у них была тревожная привычка оскаливать зубы при демонстрации радости. И эта привычка явно стоила нескольким их особям жизни при встрече с более провинциальными кроганами. Для выходцев из безжалостной пищевой цепи Тучанки показать зубы почти что означало: «Я тебя сожру».

— Мы знакомы, человек? — раздраженно проворчал Рекс.

Двое других солдат настороженно наблюдали за ним; женщина опустила ладонь на пистолет. Для Рекса оставалось загадкой, что делает мужчина под началом женщины **-** воеводы. Возможно, он попросту слаб или нездоров, но уверенность в поведении его командира подсказывала обратное. Ещё раз пришлось напомнить себе, что люди организованы гораздо более запутано, чем он привык.

— Меня зовут Шепард, — представилась командир. — Я преследую Сарена. Барла Вон посоветовал мне переговорить с тобой.

Рекс скрыл своё удивление. Непривычно было слышать такие откровенные заявления от представителей других рас. Шепард... он слышал это имя раньше. Сколько ей известно? Зачем ей преследовать Сарена? Но наёмник был доволен: можно было избежать двусмысленности в их разговоре — и быстро решил, что ситуация может обернуться ему на пользу. И он сменил тактику.

— Барла Вон поступил мудро, — небрежно заметил кроган. — У нас общая цель.

— Просвети меня.

— Меня наняли убить владельца «Логова Коры», человека по имени Фист. Он сделал что **-** то очень глупое.

Женщина прищурила глаза:

— Он предал Серого Посредника.

Рекс кивнул:

— Кто **-** то вышел на Фиста с информацией для продажи... кварианка. Он обещал ей устроить встречу с Серым Посредником... А вместо этого связался с Сареном.

Шепард, казалось, ненадолго задумалась:

— И в чём же Сарену выгода?

 _Действительно, в чём же_?

— У кварианки есть информация, которую Сарен не хотел бы придавать огласке, — ответил Рекс. — Фисту заплатили за неё целое состояние.

Солдат **-** мужчина вышел вперёд:

— Это может быть информация, доказывающая предательство Сарена! — быстро произнес он, обращаясь к Шепард. — Совет будет вынужден прислушаться к нам.

Женщина мельком взглянула на подчиненного, затем снова перевела взгляд на Рекса:

— Где кварианка сейчас?

— Последнее, что я слышал — Фист держит её в клубе, — хищным тоном ответил наёмник. — Если ты поможешь мне убить Фиста, она — твоя.

Шепард не колебалась ни секунды:

— Идем.

***

Рекс смотрел, как двери «Логова Коры» закрылись за отрядом Шепард. Они поспешили прочь из заведения в поисках кварианки. Наёмник осмотрел разнесенный бар, заваленный телами невезучих охранников Фиста. Многие были даже без бронекостюмов, и он предположил, что они не успели как следует подготовиться к внезапному нападению капитана Шепард.

Бойня была быстрой и жестокой. Люди Альянса сражались хорошо, демонстрируя эффективность сплоченной командной работы. Но Рекс был более чем заинтригован, когда Шепард и мужчина, назвавшийся Аленко, применили в бою биотические способности немалой силы. Он знал о существовании людей **-** биотиков, но ошибочно полагал, что их умения будут такими же слабыми, как и их тощие тела.

На мгновение, в тот самый момент, когда он выполнил свой контракт и прикончил Фиста, казалось, что Аленко и женщина **-** Уильямс будут готовы бросить ему вызов прямо там. Но Шепард отозвала их, и люди быстро отправились на перехват кварианки, которой, по предсмертным словам Фиста, грозила опасность. Рекс был немного разочарован, но, уважая их с Шепард договоренность, не последовал за ними.

Внезапно в углу бара Рекс заметил движение. Один из беспорядочно разбросанных столов сдвинулся — за ним виднелся вышибала Горгот. Молодой кроган перевернулся, тут же увидев Рекса. Тот неторопливым шагом направился к вышибале, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Горгот схватился за пистолет и попытался прицелиться. Оранжевая кровь струилась по его тяжелой броне из зловещего вида раны на брюхе.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя убить, детеныш, — заметил Рекс. — Свой заказ я выполнил.

Но тот не убрал пистолет. Раненный кроган хмуро смотрел на Рекса через прицел. Горгот, вероятно, выживет. Его регенерировавшие ткани уже останавливали кровотечение.

Рекс усмехнулся:

— Если уж решил меня пристрелить, возьми что **-** нибудь помощнее этого дерьмового куска железа, — он поддел ногой одну из брошенных на полу винтовок — бывшему владельцу она уже всё равно не пригодится — и толкнул её в сторону Горгота.

Вышибала ловко перехватил оружие левой рукой, неуверенно глядя на него.

— Хорошо рассчитанная атака, — сухо прокомментировал Рекс, — возможно, и сработала бы, если бы ты атаковал не биотика.

Рекс предвидел такой исход, когда кроган со знакомым темно **-** синим гребнем бросился прямо на Шепард — но не стал вмешиваться из любопытства. Он не мог не восхититься её контратакой. Она сбила удивленного крогана с ног биотическим взрывом, а когда тот пролетал на её головой — аккуратно прострелила его брюхо. Вышибала продолжил полет, оставляя за собой следы оранжевой крови, пока не врезался в столы у дальней стены бара.

Немногие из людей могли сохранить хладнокровие, столкнувшись со стремительной атакой крогана.

— Откуда мне было знать, что у неё горящее сердце? — ощетинился в ответ Горгот. Так в древности кроганы звали биотиков.

Рекс фыркнул:

— Было глупо допускать обратное! Люди учатся, детеныш.

— Не зови меня так! — вскипел от ярости кроган. — Я заслужил своё имя! Горгот Нак!

— Да? — с издевкой произнес Рекс. — И что же дальше? Ты встанешь?

Нак выплюнул проклятие и начал подыматься, отбросив пистолет с винтовкой и достав из **-** за спины нож из углеродной стали.

Яркий ореол вскипел вдоль тела Рекса, сосредотачивая вихри темной энергии в концентрированный удар. Он оттолкнул гравитационное поле, которое отбросило молодого крогана к стене. Нак раздраженно зарычал, борясь с неестественным притяжением.

Рекса подтачивало разочарование. За последние годы молодняк Горготов стал слишком эндемичным для всей кроганской расы — слишком погруженный в свой маленький мир, слишком много размышлявший о своей гордости и новых сражениях.

— Возможно, тебе не стоило бросать свой пистолет, — посетовал Рекс, глядя на извивавшегося воина.

Может быть, он действительно искренне надеялся, что Нак извлечет урок из сегодняшней битвы, но его циничный опыт подсказывал обратное. Рекс развернулся и направился на выход из бара, ощущая, как слабеет биотическое поле по мере его ухода. Обычно наёмник не оставлял свидетелей, но у него не было желания убивать Нака, каким бы высокомерным и глупым тот ни был.

Один кроган мало что изменит в общей схеме мироздания.

***

Тремя днями позже Рекс выключил новости на дисплее и откинулся на спинку широкого кресла, уставившись в пустое пространство, где несколькими секундами ранее чопорно выглядевший ведущий взволнованно рассказывал, что Совет Цитадели неожиданно впервые провозгласил Спектром человека.

Рекс анализировал в уме все известные ему факты, складывая кусочки из слухов и сплетен вместе. Но, как и подозревал, всей картины он пока не видел. Вне политики и манипуляций, были ясны два моменты — Сарен Артериус, Спектр Совета, перешел границы дозволенного и был объявлен предателем. Уже эта новость была из ряда вон выходящей, но интереснее то, что охота за ним была возглавлена человеком.

Кроган покинул бар и целенаправленно зашагал по шумным улицам жилых секторов в сторону внутреннего кольца Президиума. Закулисные политические игры, лежавшие в основе этого назначения, мало его волновали. Рекс сосредоточился на внезапно открывшейся перед ним возможности. Возможности, которая заставляла его кровь петь. Может быть, другим потребовалось бы больше времени для принятия такого решения, но наёмник не колебался ни мгновения.

Он направился прямиком в Академию СБЦ, в которой находился вход в доки Альянса. В конечном итоге, все люди **-** военные проходили через главный холл. Рекс встал на видном месте и терпеливо ждал.

Несколько часов спустя его терпение было вознаграждено. На другой стороне широкой площади он заметил троих военных Альянса, следовавших в его направлении. С ними шел турианец в бронекостюме цветов СБЦ. Но кроган отметил отсутствие на его плече знаков отличий. С каждым мгновением это становилось всё интересней.

Рекс понял, что ему проще уважать турианцев в сравнении с иными расами Цитадели. По крайней мере, у них был гребень и что **-** то, смутно напоминавшее горб. Они были обучены воевать, бесстрастны и в целом надежны, хотя немного гибкости им бы не помешало. Их репутация прямолинейных воинов нравилась крогану, но он также знал, что турианец, который пойдет на ложь, использует для этого самые изощренные методы. Возможно, это и делало Сарена столь опасным.

Рекс прекрасно знал, что выделялся среди остальных посетителей, и намеренно не стал привлекать внимание человека **-** Спектра, когда её отряд подошел ближе. Как он и предполагал, она почувствовала, что он стоит здесь не просто так, и остановилась, смерив крогана испытывающим взглядом — таким взглядом воин оценивает своего потенциального противника. Рекс знал этот взгляд.

— Что тебе нужно? — спокойно спросила Шепард.

— Ты охотишься за Сареном, — твёрдо заявил Рекс. Смысла спрашивать не было.

— И?

— Я хочу охотиться с тобой.

Несколько мгновений она молча рассматривала его:

— Я не плачу наёмникам.

Рекс ожидал такого поворота, хотя и сам был удивлён, насколько в это раз незначительной оказалась эта, обычно важная, часть его работы.

— Просто выдели мне место для сна и долю трофеев, — пожав плечами, заявил кроган.

— И зачем мне нужен в команде кто **-** то вроде тебя? — не поддавалась Шепард. Рекс невольно восхитился, насколько тщательно она подбирала тон, чтобы задать вопрос прямо, но при этом не оскорбить его.

— Потому что Сарен не будет играть по вашим альянсовским правилам, — резко ответил он, позволив невысказанным выводам повиснуть в воздухе. И разглагольствовать о своих способностях тоже не имело смысла — Шепард видела его в бою.

Шепард долго молчала, видимо, обдумывая его слова, затем шагнула вперед и понизила голос:

— Если ты заходишь на мой корабль, то подчиняешься моим приказам. Один проступок — и тебя ждет длинная прогулка через короткий шлюз. Мы поняли друг друга?

Рекс усмехнулся:

— Прекрасно.

— Хорошо, — она отступила назад. — Мы вылетаем завтра ровно в шесть. Я вышлю коды доступа за час до вылета.

Рекс с лёгким весельем смотрел, как на лицах двух её подчиненных проступает недоверчивое удивление. Турианец же просто пошевелил мандибулами.

— Капитан, вы же не всерьёз... — начала было Уильямс, но быстро закрыла рот, когда Шепард повернулась и смерила её спокойным взглядом.

Сарен. Не просто Спектр, но один из лучших, с армией гетов на побегушках. И Шепард... Рекс видел достаточно, чтобы искренне заинтересоваться маленьким человеком **-** биотиком. Она тоже была интересным противником.

 _Наконец-то, достойный вызов_.


	2. Призрак

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: для читателей «Iunctio», события между главами «Восход» и «Выиграть».

Рекс стоял неподвижно, наметанным взглядом смотря на продолговатый цилиндр, лежавший на каменистой земле. Аленко и Вакариан работали в бешенном темпе, вскрывая панели и обмениваясь друг с другом быстрыми громкими командами. Прошло много лет с тех пор, когда Рекс открыто смотрел в лицо смерти, и наёмник мог честно признать, что никогда не ожидал встретить её в виде ядерного зонда.

В этом было что **-** то до странности забавное. И всё же, он испытал настоящее облегчение, когда двоим техникам удалось обезвредить зонд до истечения обратного отсчета. Рекс был довольно привязан к своей жизни, какой бы она ни была. Как любил когда **-** то повторять один кроган: «Ещё остались деньги, которые стоит заработать».

Рекс не был посвящен в детали этой миссии, но из своего опыта знал, что ядерное оружие жестко контролировалось расами — членами Цитадели. Следовательно, присутствие этого конкретного зонда вызывало потенциальный нервоз у лидеров людей. Даже несмотря на то, что зонд был украден турианским бандитом *, провозглашавшим себя кем **-** то вроде короля всех пиратов и взявшим на себя ответственность за Скиллианский блиц.

— Окей... теперь что? — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, спросила Уильямс.

— Теперь мы выберемся отсюда, — деловым тоном заявила Шепард. — Кому **-** то явно хочется получить от меня персональный пинок под зад, — она развернулась и целенаправленно пошла к выходу в дальнем конце помещения.

Её уверенность была поразительна — несколькими мгновениями ранее позади них раздался взрыв, сопровождавшийся грохотом осыпающихся камней. Халиат захлопнул ловушку, скорее всего, запечатав выход из заброшенной шахты. Но Шепард была проницательным воеводой и знала, что любой намёк на беспокойство плохо скажется на команде.

Отдалённый грохот эхом прокатился по пещере, когда они достигли вершины туннеля.

— Чёрт возьми, _это_ , конечно, успокаивает, — раздраженно заметила Уильямс.

— Пещера... оседает, — ответил Аленко.

— Не воодушевляет, — пробормотала сержант.

— Клаустрофобия?

— Нет, — она потянула воздух носом. — Но мне кажется, что желание не сдохнуть с голоду в Богом забытой дыре оправдывает моё недовольство.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — с наигранной жизнерадостностью предложил ей лейтенант, — когда я сыграю в ящик, просто пообедаешь _мной_.

Рекс предположил, что тот намекает на высокий метаболизм, присущим биотикам. Сам Рекс должен был есть больше среднестатистического крогана, хотя из всех видов внутри команды его внушительный горб давал ему значительное преимущество в гонке за выживание.

Уильямс сморщила нос:

— Не **-** е, спасибо.

— Биотики не заразны, — спокойно добавил Аленко.

— Верю, а вот компьютерные гики — очень даже, — съязвила в ответ сержант.

— Всем рассредоточиться и осмотреться, но оставаться в пределах зоны связи, — твёрдо приказала Шепард.

Рекс тяжело потопал вниз, вдоль стены пещеры, обходя небольшие, на уровень щиколотки, лужи воды в середине прохода. Фонарь на шлеме был его единственным светом, и пока он водил им по стенам, в разные стороны разбегались резкие пляшущие тени. На входе в ещё один туннель маячили поржавевшие механизмы — дорогие, но слишком большие, чтобы вытаскивать их из шахты. Рекс прошёл мимо, заглянув внутрь — путь уводил глубже в шахтовый комплекс. Он ступал по ручьям воды, терпеливо прокладывавшим свои каналы вдоль толстых рельс, уложенных в каменистый пол.

— Вход завален намертво, — сообщил по внутренней связи Аленко.

Рекс невольно задумался, что же добывали турианцы в этой шахте, продолжая спускаться вниз и обходя оставленное оборудование. Прошло несколько минут, но наёмник не обнаружил ничего, кроме камней, ржавчины и воды.

— Нашёл запечатанный проход, — сообщил Вакариан. — Не уверен точно, но похож на выходной шлюз.

— Всем перегруппироваться, — скомандовала Шепард. — Проверим.

Рекс обошел несколько гниющих куч сваленного шлака, когда заметил свет от фонарей команды, вспыхивавший по пещере и бликовавший в мутном конденсате на потолке. При приближении к точке сбора кроган заметил дверь; от её верхнего края и дальше вдоль потолка тянулись тяжелые рельсы — вероятно, для перемещения грузов.

Вакариан для пробы потыкал по темной панели управления. Как и следовало ожидать, ничего не произошло:

— Нет энергии, — сказал он.

— Эта шахта была закрыта десять лет назад, — сообщил Аленко. — В механизм могла попасть вода.

Рекс сердито воззрился на человека и турианца, закатив глаза под шлемом:

— Отойдите, — прорычал наёмник, оттолкнув обоих от неисправной двери.

Дверь была круглой, соответствовавшей змеевидным коридорам шахты. Створки расходились посередине. Рекс уперся ладонями в арматурные скобы и наклонился, упёршись ступнями в каменистый пол для устойчивости. Он упорно увеличивал давление, пока затвор с громким треском не сломался. Сквозь проём с шипением прорвался воздух, осыпав их облаком силикатного песка.

Рекс быстро просунул пальцы в проём и надавил плечом на дверь, упираясь сильнее. Металл заскрипел, а с верхней части дверной рамы посыпалась ржавчина и пыль. Аленко и Вакариан подошли и налегли вместе. Отвратительный вой металла пронзил воздух, и неподатливая дверь стала открываться, тем не менее, борясь за каждый дюйм.

Спустя несколько минут они были вынуждены остановиться. Створки заклинило, а зазор в ширину едва ли достигал одного фута. Рекс чувствовал, как внутрь шахты проникает жар с поверхности планеты и давление начинает меняться.

— Мы хотя бы... _где-то_ под открытым небом, — пытаясь отдышаться, произнес Аленко.

— Спасибо, Лейтенант Очевидность, — сострила Уильямс.

— Достаточно, — недовольно оборвала её Шепард. — Всем активировать респираторы. Сможете пролезть, сержант?

— Без проблем, — отозвалась та, закрывая визор и снимая оба ствола со спины. Она явно не желала бездействовать.

Рекс отошел от двери, толкнув напоследок на дюйм или два. Уильямс присела на корточки и залезла в проём, двигая плечами и пытаясь протиснуться широкой частью бронекостюма с силовой установкой. Рекс некоторое время слушал её ворчания и напряженное кряхтенье, затем поставил ногу в район её поясницы и со скрипом пропихнул вовнутрь.

— Мать твою, Рекс! — взревела с той стороны Уильямс, поднявшись на ноги.

Рекс пожал плечами:

— Ты же пролезла? Пролезла.

Шепард обошла его и всмотрелась в узкий проход:

— Сходи, разведай, что там, но осторожнее. Здесь всё нестабильно.

— Так точно, — ответила сержант, и её удаляющиеся шаги исчезли в темноте.

— Нам мешает внутренняя блокировка, — задумчиво произнес Аленко, смотря вверх на дверной проём. — Она всё ещё подключена к линии питания.

— У нас может не хватить энергии, чтобы открыть дверь, но... что если мы сгенерируем достаточно, чтобы отключить механизм блокировки? — предложил Вакариан. — И тогда мы сможем протолкнуть её до конца.

— Да, это может сработать.

— Лампы около входа были подключены к портативной батарее.

— Ты прав, — согласился Аленко. — Рекс, сможешь принести?

Рекс потоптался на месте, смерив подозрительным взглядом спину лейтенанта, когда тот повернулся к панели управления. Проём в двери был достаточно широким, чтобы туда пролез человек, может быть, даже турианец — если хорошо постараться. А вот кроган не пролезет. И сейчас они просят его уйти подальше от двери и спуститься на нижний уровень.

Его опыт подсказывал, что предательство имеет самые разные формы и размеры. Оно может быть таким же простым и практичным, как целесообразность, или многослойным, как некая конфиденциальная информация, о которой такой простой наёмник, как он, не должен знать. Рекс уже потерял счёт работодателям, которые непростительно ошиблись в своём решении, пытаясь от него избавиться. И сейчас он инстинктивно видел ту самую возможность, которой могла бы воспользоваться Шепард.

— Я принесу, — заявила Шепард и пошлёпала ботинками по воде в направлении туннеля.

Рекс проводил её взглядом, одолеваемый любопытством. Она уловила его колебания или воспользовалась тактикой отсрочки? Он повернулся, пристально рассматривая Аленко и Вакариана. Они расплавили печать на широкой дверной панели и сняли её со стены. Если дела пойдут плохо, кто станет хорошим заложником? Рекс быстро решил, что Аленко — Шепард, вероятнее всего, даст большую цену своему, чем турианцу. Хотя при таком раскладе ему придется противостоять двум биотикам.

Рекс рассеянно слушал, как человек и турианец о чем **-** то спорят, вытаскивая кабели из панели управления. Несколько минут спустя вернулась Шепард, таща на плече тяжелую батарею. Вакариан подошел и помог ей опустить блок на землю рядом с дверью.

Ожил коммуникатор.

— Хорошие новости, капитан, — бодрым голосом доложила Уильямс. Связь потрескивала от помех.

— Что там у тебя?

— Верхний туннель полностью завален, но в потолке есть просвет, — ответила сержант. — Спорю, с помощью нескольких гранат можно будет его расширить.

— Хорошо. У тебя их достаточно?

— Да, понадобится пара ударных волн, если я настрою их в нужном направлении.

— Там в основном осадочный песчаник, — добавил Аленко. — Нацеливайся на мягкий камень — его хорошо разнесет.

— Поняла!

В сержанта снова вернулась уверенность, стоило на горизонте появиться выходу. Рекс, всё ещё стоявший по другую сторону двери, не разделял её чувств, пристально наблюдая за остальными. Аленко с Вакарианом продолжали возиться с дверной панелью, активировав инструментроны. Наконец из **-** за стены послышались скрежещущие звуки и нарастающий гул движения механизма.

— Попробуйте сейчас! — крикнул Аленко, осторожно соединяя два кабеля.

— Давай, Рекс! — Шепард схватилась за одну створку двери, упираясь ногой в противоположную.

Рекс снова схватился за дверь и толкнул её, налегая далеко не малым весом. Металл заскрежетал, и механизм начал поддаваться. Внезапно посыпались искры.

— Ты его сожжешь... — предостерегающе предупредил Вакариан.

— Держи, — Аленко встал и передал ему провода.

Рекс почувствовал, как сзади его толкают, и вытянув шею, увидел, что Аленко, встав у него за спиной, проталкивает его в проём двери. Наёмник стиснул зубы, подавляя желание развернуться и свернуть человеку шею за то, что грубо ворвался в личное пространство крогана без спроса.

Внезапно давление ослабло. Рекс услышал звук отстегнувшейся винтовки — и полетел вперёд, споткнувшись. Он врезался в стену, а человек, по инерции пролетевший через проём вместе с ним, упёрся в его горб, но отскочил назад, восстанавливая равновесие. Новая волна гнева за нарушенные границы охватила крогана, и воздух начал искажаться от вспышки темной энергии. Но Рекс подавил эмоции, сделав глубокий вдох, — он пролез.

Он слышал, как с другой стороны капитан пинками загоняла Вакариана в проём, несмотря на протесты последнего, что кому **-** то надо поддерживать подачу энергии из батареи. В конечном счете турианец уступил и пролез через дверь, держа в руках длинные винтовки. Визжащий скрежет возобновился, и створки двери потянуло назад тягой по рельсам. Шепард пролезла следом за Вакарианом, и дверь медленно закрылась. Её створки снова замерли на расстоянии фута друг от друга.

— Все целы? — уточнила Шепард, бросив крогану слетевшую винтовку.

— Надеюсь, больше таких звуков мне не придется слышать, — покачал головой Вакариан, возвращая оружие в крепления на спине.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнула Шепард. — Сержант, доложите обстановку.

— Готова взрывать, капитан. Сейчас рванет! — по коридору прокатился звук резкого треска, а за ним — грохот.

Шепард выждала некоторое время, пока всё утихнет, прежде чем двинуться по покатому проходу. Рекс направился вслед за инопланетянами. Они прошли по цилиндрической шахте, изгибавшейся верх по своей оси, и увидели стену из пыли. Мелкое крошево скатывалось вниз. В пятидесяти футах впереди свет озарял сумрачный туннель. Уильямс с победоносным видом стояла на груде камней, наслаждаясь яркими лучами светила, что проливались на неё сквозь проём в потолке.

— Подбросьте **-** ка меня, лейт, — радостно попросила сержант.

Лейтенант подчинился и, сложив ладони вместе, подбросил её достаточно высоко, чтобы она схватилась за торчащие металлические стержни. Мгновением позже, Уильямс вылезла наружу и исчезла из поля зрения.

Рекс всматривался в проём, сквозь непрерывный дождь из пыли и мелких камней, отскакивающих от его шлема. Кроганы не славились альпинистскими способностями, но стоя так близко к выходу, он не собирался отдавать своё спасение воле случая. Наёмник взобрался на груду камней и расставил ноги, твёрдо упираясь в землю.

Аленко смерил его взглядом:

— Кхм...

— Биотикой, — прорычал Рекс.

— Ладно, — после краткого колебания ответил человек. Он отошёл и взмахнул рукой; очертания его тела стали искажаться.

Рекс намеренно сопротивлялся своим инстинктам, чтобы подавить желание противодействовать темной энергии, окутавшей его тело. Он сосредоточился на поддержании баланса, когда гравитация, исчезнув, искусственно сменила направление. Рекс мало что ненавидел во вселенной больше нулевой гравитации и следовавшей за ней полной уязвимости. Он стиснул зубы, потянувшись наверх, когда искореженные опоры появились в пределах его досягаемости, и быстро вылез через осыпавшиеся края ямы на поверхность.

Пока остальные преодолевали непростой подъём, кроган отошел подальше от дыры и сосредоточился на том, чтобы успокоить исходящие жаром агрессии нервы. В конце концов, человеку удалось поднять его. А Рекс изначально сомневался, что он сможет. Сложно было оценить, на что способен Аленко. В то время как капитан всегда била изо всех сил, лейтенант, казалось, сдерживал удары.

Рекс склонил голову, наблюдая за действиями отряда. Возможно, у Шепард никогда и не было намерения бросить его там, невзирая на обстоятельства? Он с любопытством поразмыслил над этим вопросом. Эти люди были странным народом, а капитан сумела его удивить. Призрак давно забытого чувства витал на краю его сознания. Братство, объединяющее воинов.

— Думаю, нам следует вернуться, Шепард, — внезапно заявил Рекс.

Капитан повернулась, удивленно склонив голову:

— Что? Ты там что **-** то забыл?

— Да, — пророкотал Рекс. — Свою гордость.

Уильямс разразилась весёлым смехом:

— Уверена, парочка пиратских отбросов будут рады подставить свои морды под твой кулак. Может, тебе станет от этого легче.

Рекс усмехнулся под шлемом. Насколько это было абсурдно — чувствовать родство с кучкой тощих, безгорбых инопланетян... Но, призраки, в конце концов, были лишь эхом давно забытых времен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эланус Халиат позиционировался в игре как турианец — на это указывают не только мотивация, имя или типично турианское звучание голоса, но и нахождение без респиратора в агрессивной атмосфере, не пригодной для дыхания людей. По словам разработчиков, во время релиза игры были перепутаны модели, но, когда это вскрылось, решили оставить всё как есть.


	3. Угроза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: для читателей «Iunctio», события между главами «Руины» и «Буря».

Геты были странными и нетипичными противниками. Даже двигались они иначе. Далеко не изящно. Однако, сложно назвать кого **-** либо изящным, единожды увидев в бою азари **-** коммандос. Что может сравниться с убийственным ударом, отработанным и отточенным за три сотни циклов? Но движения гетов давали иное представление о плавности размеренного шага или пластичности резкого броска, с которыми несовершенным протеиновым волокнам живых никогда не сравниться.

Геты никогда не действовали хаотично, как иногда действовали органики. Они никогда не убегали, никогда не свирепствовали, никогда не умоляли о пощаде и не торговались. Геты двигались к своей непостижимой цели с необычайной устремленностью. Лишь когда их численность становилась критически низкой, они начинали колебаться. Опыт Рекса подсказывал, что воины **-** одиночки являются наиболее опасными противниками: самыми отчаянными и самыми непредсказуемыми. Но с уничтожением каждого гета мощность их общей нейронной сети слабела — а вместе с ней слабели и возможности оставшихся синтетиков.

Прикрывавшая его с фланга сержант Уильямс, кажется, не особо была обеспокоена бесконечно прибывающими гетами. Впрочем, как и сам кроган. Из **-** за угла появился новый гет, возвышавшийся над остальными платформами. Как только он подошел ближе, Рекс тотчас же узнал жёлтые полосы вдоль его высоких плечевых пластин. Люди называли эту конструкцию «разрушителем». А вот достоин ли он был такого имени — это был другой вопрос.

Кроган оперся на подушку стопы и, развернувшись, перекатился в укрытие за выступающий кусок стены. Как по команде, сильный взрыв разорвал воздух — разрушитель воспользовался мощной «расправой» своего дробовика. Геты были не лишены воображения — это точно, но до изобретательности турианцев им было далеко. Рекс прекрасно знал, что внутренняя энергосистема разрушителя могла повторить такой взрывной выстрел лишь через длительный интервал времени. И кроган вышел из укрытия.

Осторожно прицелившись, он быстро снял гета рядом с разрушителем. А когда тот обратил на него внимание, повернув свой глаз **-** светоч, кроган небрежно подстрелил ещё одного. Согласно тактике боя, Рекс должен был сосредоточиться на разрушителе. Он был большей угрозой и более крупным узлом их нейронной сети... Но Рекс заскучал. Хотя Туманность Армсронга и кишела синтетиками, им редко удавалось его удивить.

Даже если разрушитель и не понимал, что такое протокол вызова, редко какое существо, имевшее хотя бы признаки интеллекта, могло ошибиться в намерениях Рекса. А кроган выстрелил по ногам уже третьей платформе.

Огромный гет бросился вперед. Благодаря длинным конечностям, он преодолевал разделявшее их расстояние очень быстро. Разрушитель опустил плечевые пластины, ярко сверкая единственным глазом. Быстрый удар темной энергии удержал бы гета на расстоянии. Или можно было бы легко отбросить его и размазать по стене. Но Рекс хотел почувствовать вкус _угрозы_.

Разрушитель был быстр для своих размеров. Его тело неестественно выгнулось в торсе, когда он вложил в удар всю свою массу. У Рекса было много талантов, но быстротой он похвастаться не мог. Он попытался увернуться, но гет врезался в него, нанеся удар бронированной плечевой пластиной. Рекс парировал плечом и шлемом. Толстые пластины его бронекостюма и мускулистая шея выдержали удар, но мир опасно накренился.

А затем глупая машина напрасно потратила свои силы, ударив его по горбу. Неужели никто не говорил гетам, что крогана нельзя убить со спины? Даже _волусы_ об этом знали. Рекс уперся ногами в землю и бросил свой немалый вес назад и в сторону, позволив штурмовой винтовке выскользнуть из ладони. Без приличного замаха третий удар разрушителя просто стукнул крогана по шлему. Наёмник перехватил одну из конечностей синтетика и, уперев её в предплечье, выгнул плечевой сустав назад, прогибая до тех пор, пока тот с громким хрустом не сломался.

Рекс потянул разрушителя вниз, выворачивая его каркас, как заметил смотрящее на него гладкое дуло импульсного дробовика. Он пнул гета в колено. Разрушитель потерял равновесие, но выстрелил. Шлем подавил звук трескучего взрыва, прогремевшего рядом с головой крогана и снесшего с него наплечник. Рекс перехватил дуло дробовика и свободной рукой снял с пояса пистолет.

— Ках! — прорычал он. _Шесть!_

_Два для твоих глаз, чтобы ты никогда не увидел своих предков. Два для твоих желудков, чтобы ты никогда не воссел за их стол. Два для твоих сердец, чтобы твой огонь погас навеки._

У гета был всего лишь один глаз, но кто знал, что ещё скрывалось за их сложным металлопластиковым каркасом? Шесть выстрелов в упор заставили его затихнуть. В голове крогана звенело, а плечо ныло, и удовлетворения от победы осталось немного. Рекс наугад повертел шеей, уронив гета на землю. Машина издала умирающий механический стон. Наёмник довольно хмыкнул. Боль вскоре пройдет. А ужасная атака разрушителя гетов... оказалась не такой уж и ужасной.

Рекс наклонился поднять штурмовую винтовку. В это время появилась Уильямс и окинула его быстрым внимательным взглядом, ненадолго задержавшись на его дымящемся плече. Он попытался понять, насколько в действительности она была разочарована, что он выжил? Сержант вышла на связь с Шепард, обмениваясь с капитаном быстрыми репликами в своей шуточной манере.

Рекс оглянулся на остатки разрушителя. Вызов был брошен и встречен, лоб в лоб, и окончился проклятием предка. Наёмник тихо усмехнулся собственной ностальгии. Его дед крепко поколотил бы его за то, что он произнес священный ритуал для простой машинерии. Даже рахни не удостаивались такого уважения. Но ритуал когда **-** то имел значение для древнего народа, чтившего свои культурные традиции. Сейчас же это были просто слова.

Уильямс помахала ему двигаться дальше, и Рекс поспешил вслед за женщиной по проходу. Военная база гетов была развернута в природной скале и укреплена сборными секциями их самобытной плавной архитектуры. Кроме того, её помещения наполнял влажный, насыщенный кислородом воздух. Не такое уж необходимое условие для жизнедеятельности гетов. Рекс открыл внешние клапаны шлема и глубоко вздохнул, позволяя потокам воздуха пройти сквозь обонятельные рецепторы, расположенные на нёбе его рта. Запах был слабо выраженным, но узнаваемым... на базе был ещё один кроган. Его пульс зачастил от предвкушения.

— У нас гости, — предупреждающе пророкотал Рекс.

— Хорошо, — пробормотала Уильямс.

Рекс искоса посмотрел на неё. Сержант ненавидела гетов — в этом не было никаких сомнений. С каждой уничтоженной машиной она собирала кровавую дань за павший отряд на Иден Прайме. В её глазах сверкали отблески боевой ярости.

Рексу сложно было думать о ней — или о любом другом человеке — как о женщине, в каком **-** то ином смысле, кроме абстрактного. Они были слишком мелкими, слабыми и чужими — и были далеки от его представления о привлекательности. Но сражаться рядом с сержантом было познавательно.

По строению тела она напоминала азари, но у Уильямс было мало общего с однополыми голубыми инопланетянками, которых знал кроган. Азари двигались к своей цели словно поток воды, омывающий препятствия, терпеливо и изворотливо. Человек же врезался в любые стоявшие перед ним преграды с неопытной спонтанностью.

Рексу нравилась эта маленькая вспыльчивая женщина. По странному стечению обстоятельств, он доверял ей больше, чем многим другим в своей длинной жизни. Она не скрывала, что думает о нём; в их совместном деле не было недоговоренностей — только общий противник.

Они были воинами, у которых было задание.

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы веселье закончилось слишком быстро? — тихо спросил Рекс, как только они приблизились к двери.

Уильямс оглянулась:

— У тебя странное представление о веселье.

— Неужели? Ты сейчас улыбаешься, и значит — ты его разделяешь.

— Я не такая, как ты! — вспыхнула от негодования Уильямс.

— Значит, ты делаешь это задаром?

Её гладкое лицо исказилось в гримасе за визором шлема:

— _Я_ сражаюсь за дело, в которое верю.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Рекс. — За лучшее дело, что я знаю. За своё собственное.

Сержант закатила глаза.

— Я уверен, что разница _между нами_ состоит лишь в том, что в твоем контракте есть оговорка, что оправдывает применение тобой смертоносной силы на поле боя, — продолжил наёмник. Подкалывать ёршистого человека было чем **-** то вроде забавной игры, и Уильямс была в ней более занимательным игроком, чем учёная **-** азари или бесстрастный лейтенант.

Уильямс бросила на него прищуренный взгляд. Она открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но в тот же момент сработали датчики приближения.

— Они идут, — с удовлетворением сообщил Рекс, вскидывая винтовку.

Сержант тут же замолкла и направилась внутрь помещения, уйдя к фланговой позиции и скрывшись среди таинственной архитектуры гетов. Несколько мгновений спустя застрекотала её штурмовая винтовка. Слева, среди плавных линий громоздящейся машинерии, мелькнуло какое **-** то движение. Рекс сделал несколько шагов навстречу, высматривая цель через прицел.

Из **-** за батарей появился его долгожданный соперник — кроган в серой броне. Воин был огромен, с чрезмерно развитым плечевым поясом и сегментированным гребнем молодняка, не покрытым защитой шлема. Широкая, вызывающая усмешка появилась на его лице, когда кроган шагнул вперёд, широко и устойчиво расставив ноги.

Рекс знал это движение и знал, что произойдет ещё до того, как биотический ореол охватил тело крогана. И когда гравитация вокруг него стала искажаться, наёмник уже концентрировал собственные силы тёмной энергии. Воздух завибрировал от темно **-** синего искажения, когда два поля врезались друг в друга, сотрясая пространство в борьбе за господство. Металлическая антресоль между двумя кроганами искорежилась с пронзительным визгом.

Каким же образом Сарену удалось собрать под своим началом столько кроганов **-** биотиков? Вопрос вскользь пронесся в голове Рекса, пока он противостоял силе поля противника. Биотики среди его народа были настолько редки, что могло пройти ещё много циклов, прежде чем он бы повстречал на своём пути другого «горящего сердцем». Но после того, как он присоединился к команде Шепард, они будто повылезали изо всех щелей... и все как один работали на Спектра **-** отступника.

С громким рыком воин изменил положение тела, и гравитация вновь исказилась, внезапно ударив Рекса сзади. Неожиданно потеряв равновесие, он полетел прямо на противника, который уже выхватил с пояса пистолет. Жаль, у него не было с собой дробовика. Рекс воспользовался импульсом направляющей его силы и что есть мочи замахнулся винтовкой, целясь рукоятью в ничем не прикрытый глаз крогана.

Его противник наклонил подбородок вниз, чтобы удар пришелся на гребень, и выстрелил несколько раз в упор. Кинетический барьер на таком близком расстоянии был бесполезен против огнестрельного урона. Толчки от ударов сотрясли торс наёмника, но боль была где **-** то далеко, глубоко похороненная под огнём бушевавшего адреналина.

Рекс смутно ощущал движения поблизости и знал, что должен покончить с кроганом как можно скорее. Он выбил вражеский пистолет и, держа винтовку одной рукой, направил её на бедро противника. Дуло без поддержки заходило ходуном, но несколько очередей в упор пробили броню воина, разрывая тазобедренный сустав и нервы. Кроган с испуганным кряхтением отшатнулся. Рекс сделал шаг назад и, глубоко вздохнув, снова сконцентрировал биотические силы.

Это было опасно на такой близкой дистанции от противника. Рекс рисковал. Его могло затянуть собственной атакой или задеть перемешавшимися полями, но наёмник оттачивал свои навыки в бесчисленных битвах. Вместо безудержного шторма, вихри темной энергии слились в узконаправленный удар и с огромной силой наискось пронзили грудь воина. Послышался хруст дробящихся костей.

Едва кроган свалился наземь, Рекс развернулся и осыпал пространство тарахтящей автоматной очередью. Наступавшие рядовые гетов дрогнули под его агрессивным напором, ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы наёмник успел спрятаться в укрытие. В окоченевшем торсе пульсировала боль. Плазменный огонь обрушился на его временное пристанище, и он поспешил ввести команду в интерфейс инструментрона. Медицинская система, встроенная в его бронекостюм, была примитивной, но действенной — он не нуждался в замысловатых диагностическом оборудовании или адаптивном ВИ, столь любимых другими расами.

Рекс зарычал, когда система подачи уколола его в шею, вводя обезболивающее прямо во вторичную нервную систему. Нахлынуло ощущение дискомфорта, сигнализировавшее, что отказал один из внутренних органов. Но после стольких лет жизни кроган знал, что его тело сможет о себе позаботиться. Оно компенсирует потерю поврежденных органов, передав энергию тела во вторичные и позволив первичным восстановиться. В течение нескольких дней Рекс будет подвержен приступам агрессии и постоянного голода, но раны, полученные им, были далеко не смертельны.

Из **-** за угла донесся оглушительный грохот взрыва, сопровождаемого стрекотом штурмовой винтовки человека. Рекс вышел из укрытия и увидел, что прижавший его отряд гетов разметало гранатой на ошметки, а выжившие синтетики оказались зажаты между ним и приближавшейся Уильямс.

— Хороший был взрыв, — заметил Рекс, когда они расправились с оставшимися противниками.

— Они напросились, — небрежно ответила сержант, приближаясь. — Ты ранен?

— Я жив, — он отклонился назад, осматривая помещение. Пол был залит белой «кровью» гетов и усеян запчастями сломанной машинерии. Наконец **-** то достойный бой, но он до сих пор не чувствовал удовлетворения.

— Я свалила ещё одного крогана, вон там... — несмотря на закрытый бронекостюм, Уильямс уловила его смятение. — Мы победили. _Что_ тебя _гложет_? — поинтересовалась она, закидывая на плечо всё ещё пышущее жаром оружие.

— Я не уверен. Возможно, мне стоит спросить, — раздраженно пророкотал Рекс.

Он повернулся и протопал в сторону павшего крогана **-** воина, сраженного сержантом; тот лежал лицом вниз, в луже собственной оранжевой крови.

— ... Он же мёртв, — с нотками сомнения в голосе произнесла Уильямс, когда они подошли ближе.

Рекс поддел распростертое тело ногой и перевернул его на спину. Спереди туловище крогана было разорвано в клочья; броня продырявлена, а её края были загнуты вовнутрь мощным огнем штурмовой винтовки с близкого расстояния. Тонкие струйки дыма тянулись вверх от раны, медленно рассеиваясь в стоячем воздухе. Широкий рот крогана был слегка приоткрыт.

— Возможно, — заявил Рекс.

— _Возможно_? — язвительно бросила ему вслед Уильямс, когда он направился к телу другого крогана. — Да я в него пол **-** обоймы зажигательных всадила!

Рекс не ответил, лениво размышляя, скольких же кроганов она считала, что убила, но они в конечном итоге выжили? Или другие люди? Большинство инопланетян не принимали всерьёз возможности кроганского организма к абсолютной выживаемости. Даже если попытаться выбросить крогана голым в открытый космос, его тело всё равно будет регенерировать. Тяжело раненные кроганы пребывали в состоянии, близком к коме, пока в течение нескольких дней или недель поврежденные ткани восстанавливались, питаясь запасами огромного горба.

Безусловно, существовало оружие, способное сразить крогана. Любой воин знал о таком, но Рекс не спешил делиться тайными познаниями с чужаками, которые не потратили ни капли времени, чтобы самим попытаться изучить этот вопрос. Он остановился около павшего воина в серой броне и поднял огромное тело, прислонив его к гладкой боковине генератора гетов.

Рекс долго рассматривал крогана. Инстинкты наёмника подсказывали, что с его техниками что **-** то было не так.

Он наклонился ближе и вытащил из ножен на спине крогана длинный боевой кинжал. Поддерживая тело одной рукой, наёмник воткнул остриё под широкий наплечник и, двигая лезвием взад **-** вперёд, вспорол нижний тканевый костюм. Лезвие прошло дальше — в щель под прочной хитиновой пластиной и вонзилось в мясо. Остриё задело расположенный там нервный узел — воин **-** биотик дернулся. Он завертел огромной головой, пока его тело боролось с дурманом от регенерации, уже охватившим восстанавливающийся организм.

Уильямс удивленно ахнула, когда глаза крогана задергались и наконец открылись. Его дыхание было затрудненным и хриплым, а внутренние органы, скорее всего, были разорваны и смешаны с раздробленными костями.

— Кто обучал тебя? — прорычал Рекс, встряхнув воина.

Голова крогана накренилась в сторону, и он уставился на Рекса ярким оранжевым глазом. Зрачок расширился, когда он попытался сосредоточить взгляд на мучителе.

— Биотике, отродье варена! — повторил наёмник. — Огню! Кто обучал тебя?

— ... Рагнагаар, — прохрипел биотик.

Рекс прищурился, услышав столь невероятный, надменный ответ. Он не смог точно определить акцент крогана. Его произношение было отрывисто; так говорили выходцы из южных регионов самого большого континента Тучанки, но было что **-** то ещё. Словно отпечаток устаревшего говора.

— Рагнагаар придет... Урднот... — воин оскалил зубы, бросая вызов своей неминуемой смерти. — Дни былой славы...

Рекс высвободил кинжал и вонзил в шею крогана, перерезав трахею. Он не желал слышать ничего больше. Оранжевая кровь окропила его руки, и он с рычанием отпихнул тело крогана на пол.

Неважно, сколько потрясений пришлось пережить кроганам — всегда находились те, кто предпочитал обманываться жалкими обещаниями, что кроганская империя воспрянет и снова станет править галактикой. Возможно, жить слепо, отрицая происходящее, было действительно проще, чем мириться с острыми гранями реальности. Но терпение Рекса было на исходе. Объявить же о пришествии Рагнагаара...

Уильямс недоуменно вскинула бровь:

— И всё из **-** за того, кто его обучал? Он был настолько хорош? — выражение её лица было жестким и непроницаемым.

— Нет, — прорычал Рекс, — как раз наоборот, — он повернул голову в сторону человека. — Я видел, как ты практиковалась в техниках рукопашного боя, используя стойки. Ты используешь их во время боя?

Уильямс нахмурилась:

— Стойки предназначены для практики, чтобы отработать движение до совершенства и научить тело реагировать механически... В _настоящем_ бою мне незачем позировать.

— Вот именно. Стойки этого крогана были идеальны. Словно он был на тренировочном полигоне, а не в гуще сражения.

— Будто он выучил их по видеозаписям?

Рекс хмыкнул, соглашаясь и смотря на павшего воина. В этот раз он действительно был мёртв. Для феноменальной кроганской регенерации всё же требовался кислород. Но ткани организма будут отмирать постепенно.

— Значит, он был просто глупым ребенком, который пытался произвести впечатление, подравшись со взрослым, — сержант вскинула подбородок. — Такие ошибки, как правило, ничем хорошим не оканчиваются, но он первый и не последний, кто их совершает.

Рекс хранил молчание. Здесь крылось нечто большее. Но он не был заинтересован просвещать невежественного чужака, насколько редко рождаются кроганы с биотическими способностями или о долгой и легендарной истории Боевых мастеров. Это была умирающая история. Ни один кроган не взрастит свои способности только по видеозаписям...

— Что за слово он повторял? — спросила Уильямс, прервав его размышления. — Мой переводчик сбоит. Раг... Рагна **-** чего **-** то **-** там? Ты его знаешь?

Рекс вскипел, но сдержал свою ярость. Нет ничего удивительного, что это слово отсутствовало в её базе данных — его не использовали очень давно, ещё со времен Восстаний.

— Рагнагаар, — коротко поправил он. — Воевода... над всеми воеводами.

— Кто **-** то вроде короля?

 _Властелин_.

— Кто **-** то вроде, — мрачно пророкотал Рекс.


	4. Слабость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: для читателей «Iunctio», события после главы «Ноль».

Перчатка села идеально.

Шарнирное соединение на запястье немного заклинило, а манжета покрылась белесой коррозией. Технология примитивная, но надежная — реликвия со времён саларианского подъёма. Толстые металлические пластины вставлялись в искусные сочленения на пальцах. Когда **-** то давно эта броня защищала от давления и радиации, а её поверхность покрывала сверхпрочная эмаль для защиты от кислотных атак. Но столетия пренебрежительного отношения износили некогда гордые доспехи его деда, и ни один _турианец_ не смог бы восстановить их надлежащим образом. Тяжелая силовая установка давно была очищена от реактивных материалов, а каналы питания мощного усиленного экзоскелета проржавели и рассыпались в пыль.

Суставы тихо заскрипели, когда кроган согнул пальцы.

— Рахни возвращаются, праотец.

Шепард позволила королеве жить, и гигантское насекомое сбежало, затерявшись среди диких ледников Новерии. И это решение принял человек... существо, которое испустит свой последний вздох в одно мерцающее мгновение ока. Люди сложили свои солнечные циклы в удобные для них связки и дали им важно звучащие имена. Они говорили об одной сотне циклов с благоговейным трепетом. И до недавнего времени лишь немногие особи жили так долго. Мало удивительного в том, что они никогда не смотрели дальше своих жалких непродолжительных жизней.

— Как думаешь, сколько нам осталось?

Рекс перенесся мыслями к статуе, стоящей на почётном месте в Президиуме Цитадели. Он ненавидел её. И он был не одинок в своей ненависти — прошения о её сносе подавались на протяжении многих лет. В наказание за Восстания. Возможно, так было бы даже лучше. Она олицетворяла собой отвратительное лицемерие. С тем же успехом Совет мог водворить на этот пьедестал каркас одного из боевых кораблей — ничто бы не изменилось.

Перчатка заскрипела. За закрытыми дверями турианцы уже называли людей спящими великанами. Возможно, они станут следующей жертвой Совета. Люди казались наивными, нетерпеливыми и многочисленными. Вне всякого сомнения, с помощью осторожных манипуляций, их население можно было воодушевить и заставить без оглядки броситься на врага. Возможно, саларианцы уже двигаются в этом направлении, прорабатывая то «решение», которое понадобится им, если люди выйдут из **-** под контроля. Совет не совершает ошибки дважды.

Ошибки.

Рекс не был удивлён, что Киррахе именно так отозвался о народе кроганов, но в то сиюминутное мгновение, ошеломленный новостью о планах Сарена, взъярившись, он сорвался.

Долгие годы должны были научить его не поддаваться глупым надеждам. Он слышал каждое обещание, каждый продажный трюк и научился их игнорировать. Но внезапно картина стала складываться воедино — относительная молодость воинов **-** кроганов, собравшихся под командованием Сарена, изобилие странно обученных биотиков и разговоры о новых завоеваниях...

 _Убить их — значит, сделать вселенной одолжение_. Это были его собственные хладнокровные слова, произнесенные в одном из гудящих лифтов Цитадели. Но в тот момент он полагал, что кроганы _сами_ _решили_ перейти на сторону Сарена. У турианского Спектра явно не было недостатка в кредитах, а значит — в наёмниках **-** кроганах не было отбоя.

Буря снедавших его противоречий — которую он считал давно забытой — преследовала его, когда они проходили через лаборатории Вермайра. С каждым шагом слова, произнесенные Шепард, громче звучали в его голове. _Таким ты видишь свой народ_?

Ёмкости с наполненными жидкостью трубками стали для него молчаливой насмешкой. Это был не выбор. Это было рабство. И его опасения только подтвердились, когда они нашли доказательства, указывающие на потенциал Властелина подчинять себе разумы органиков.

И всё же, они были там. Воины **-** кроганы. Они были живыми. Они дышали. Всё же это было _лучше_ медленного погружения в забытье. На Цитадели биоинженерия любого рода подвергалась резким нападкам, но, учитывая, что именно Совет способствовал внедрению генофага, его мнение ничего не стоило.

Это было не лекарство. Но решение, которое вышло далеко за границы теории и нашло исполнение за пределами любых ожиданий.

Оно было _так близко_ , что вставало в горле отвратительным комком желчи.

Воздух в грузовом отсеке был затхлым. Корабль стремительно летел в Пространство Цитадели, и все его системы были сосредоточены на единственной цели — как можно скорее добраться до ретранслятора. Из своего импровизированного логова в грузовых ящиках Рекс наблюдал, как из лифта вышла Шепард и направилась к оружейным шкафчикам.

Рекс склонил голову, рассматривая капитана. Её движения были резкими, под стать настроению экипажа корабля. Люди делали свои дела с мрачной решимостью, израненным молчанием, будто потрясенные исходом боя на тропической планете. Он не спорил с выбором Шепард — почтить память павших товарищей действием.

Неужели их новости смогут наконец **-** то призвать к действию нерасторопных советников? Рекс был настроен скептически, но всё же они так же, как и он, были категоричны в своём мнении о судьбе королевы рахни.

Шепард же сделала иной выбор.

Благодаря детонации ядра двигателя саларианцев, никто больше не сможет воспользоваться фабрикой клонов в своих интересах — ни Сарен, ни кто **-** либо другой. Наконец женщина направилась в его сторону. Она остановилась четко рядом с границей его «логова» и бросила пристальный взгляд на наёмника.

— Итак? — Шепард скрестила руки на груди. Её лицо было подобно грозовой туче — одновременно неподвижное и живое, из **-** за бушевавшего внутри шторма.

Рекс смотрел на неё очень внимательно. Её привычка общаться с товарищами по команде в весьма прямолинейной манере вызывала у него одновременно и любопытство, и подозрительность. Его наниматели никогда не интересовались мнением наёмников о выполняемых заказах. Их больше волновала собственная репутация. Рекс в конечном счёте рассказал Шепард их с Алиной историю, удивительно, даже для самого себя.

— Мы сильно ударили по планам Сарена, — пророкотал Рекс. — Новерия была... его капиталом, который можно было потерять. Но Вермайр был _его территорией_.

Шепард кивнула. Её взгляд неожиданно стал отстраненным:

— Мы не должны были позволить ему удержать это место...

— Ты сделала свой выбор. У меня ты не найдешь прощения.

— А я его и не искала.

Рекс хмыкнул. Было ясно, что она думала не о резервуарах с клонами и не о генофаге. Её тяготил иной сделанный выбор — жизнь одного человека или другого.

Во время их спешного отступления с планеты Вакариан выдал какое **-** то объяснение, что **-** то, связанное с системой человеческих рангов. Но для наёмника ранги были бессмысленны. Послушай турианца — и в основе всего будет лежать иерархия. Это были всё абстрактные объяснения. Рекс же научился высматривать более элементарные причины, скрывавшиеся под поверхностью мотивации. И он решил проверить свою теорию.

— Ты спасла воина **-** биотика и потенциально достойную себе пару, — пожал плечами Рекс. — Никто не станет спорить...

— Я защищала _бомбу_ , — рявкнула Шепард, сузив глаза.

Рекс бросил на неё оценивающий взгляд, и какое **-** то таинственное выражение промелькнуло на её мрачном лице. Наёмник не был специалистом в человеческих культурных знаках и даже не собирался тратить время, чтобы разобраться в их слабых чужеродных феромонах, но прекрасно понимал язык тела. Поэтому ему несложно было заметить, что Аленко защищал Шепард, а вот её мотивы понять было сложнее... до тех пор, пока в её голосе не прозвучали оборонительные нотки.

Казалось глупым, что столь хрупкие существа рисковали привязываться друг к другу. Верность в любом её воплощении была опасна, как обоюдоострый клинок. Кроган сменил положение, поставив обе стопы на пол, но оставшись сидеть. Он сжал кулак в перчатке, разминая суставы, довольный, что его терпение принесло плоды. У него была её слабость.

Будто почувствовав его внутреннее противоборство, Шепард сделала шаг вперёд и дерзко пересекла границу его самосозданной территории. Рекс ощетинился и медленно поднялся на ноги, слегка оскалив зубы. Она стояла в поле досягаемости, без бронекостюма. Станет ли она лёгкой добычей? Возможно, нет. Она знала, что не стоит терять бдительности. Рекс наслаждался брошенным вызовом, идя по лезвию ножа.

— Как бы там ни было, вскоре всё закончится, — заявила Шепард, — и я не собираюсь прятаться. Независимо от решения Совета. Я _остановлю_ Сарена.

Если он ударит, против него обернется весь экипаж. В боевом подразделении кроганов смерть воеводы иногда знаменовала возвышение его убийцы — если тот был достаточно хитер. Но это были люди, связанные своими запутанными узами преданности. Он многих успеет убить прежде, чем они одолеют его. Впрочем, большая часть экипажа сейчас спит...

Возможно, ничего уже не имело значения. Возможно, это было последнее смертное проклятие клана Урднот: уничтожить «Нормандию» и освободить путь для Сарена. Вселенная погрузится в пучину забвения, и тогда все расы разделят участь кроганов.

Шепард вскинула подбородок:

— И когда Властелин, бессмертный Жнец, возопит к звёздам, чьи имена он проклянет?

Зрачки Рекса слегка расширились; и тишину грузового отсека разорвал его гортанный громкий смех. Жажда крови достигла своего пика и угасла, сменившись жаждой гораздо большей цели. Когда **-** то он считал Сарена достойным вызовом... Но Жнец?

— Хорошо сказано, Шепард, — пророкотал он. — Долго тренировалась?

— Перед зеркалом каждую ночь, — с усмешкой ответила Шепард и сменила позицию. В ней больше не было вызова. — Итак, ты с нами?

Старая бессмертная машина, возомнившая себя богом во плоти, убивавшая тысячи лет...

— Я с вами.

Шепард коротко кивнула, развернулась и направилась в сторону лифта.

Рекс тихо рассмеялся себе под нос, вновь удобно устраиваясь в своём логове. В который раз он с удивлением восхищался, насколько мастерски Шепард побеждала его на его же территории. И дело было не только в том, что когда они смотрели друг на друга сквозь прицелы пушек, она первой опустила свою... Было бесчисленное множество иных моментов. Деликатно и терпеливо она срезала с него покров давно укоренившегося недоверия. И каждый раз, когда наступал тот самый доступный для предательства момент — он проходил, и никто из них не принимал его условия.

Сейчас он остался один наедине с правдой, слишком странной, чтобы произносить её вслух — ему _нравилось_ сражаться с людьми. Впервые за много циклов он сражался _с_ воинами, а не _за_ них. И какова была цена? Шепард не требовала, чтобы он разделял её убеждения, вместо этого позволив ему решать самому. У него не было обязательств — ни в виде платы, ни в виде кровных уз. И при всех доступных возможностях покинуть корабль, сама даже мысль об этом не приходила ему в голову.

Рекс снова сжал пальцы в кулак в перчатке праотца. Голос старшего Урднота донесся до него сквозь бездну прошедших циклов.

_У всех воинов есть Слабость, Рекс._

_Безмозглые воины отрицают её и ослепляют себя высокомерием. А когда враги узнают их тайны — их уничтожают._

_Великие воины знают свою слабость, и когда ты бросаешь им вызов, они скрывают их от тебя._

_Но величайшие воеводы, Рекс, знают свою слабость и_ **_используют_ ** _её. Они используют её как кинжал. И когда кажется, что они сдают позиции, они делают это, чтобы подпустить тебя ближе... и наносят удар._

Каким же кроганом могла бы стать Шепард?

Рекс снял перчатку и положил её обратно в ящик, к остальным доспехам деда. Он отомстит за смерть воина Эшли Уильямс. Он убьёт Сарена за оскорбление, нанесенное его народу. И он испытает себя, выйдя против чудовища, на фоне которого даже рахни покажутся слабыми и бледными букашками.

И он сделает это с воеводой, который не потребует подчинения, но предложит место, которое он сможет занять, сделав свой собственный выбор.

Возможно, только это и требовалось.

09.11.2020 — 22.11.2020

**Author's Note:**

> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды, размещение на иных ресурсах возможно с моего письменного согласия.


End file.
